the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Padme Amidala : A Senator's Seduction
Note: for the purposes of this story Ahsoka has been aged up to 18, meaning she was born in 38BBY. All other things in the Star Wars universe will remain unchanged. =Devastating News= ---- Padme was taking a shower in her apartment on Coruscant. She has just gotten home from along day of work at the senate. She had been trying to get a bill passed at the Senate. She already had the support of Senators Organa and Farr but that wouldn't be enough. As she thought about it she turned off the shower and stepped out. She then dried off and put on her casual clothes. She walked up to her balcony overlooking the city and stared off into the skyline. Her mind then began to day dream. She hadn't seen Anakin in more than two months. The last time she had seen him he was telling her about a mission he had on Kiros to locate the the Togrutan people of the colony there. Later that night after dinner she and Anakin had had sexual interocurse together. It was the first time in a while as she rarely gets a chance to see him anymore. The war had caused him to be away often. She just wished that the whole Clone War would just come to a close. Just then Padme heard a knock at the door. Padme, awakened from her daze went over to answer the it. She opened the door to find Captain Typho holding his hat in his hands looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry my lady, I have some terrible news and I don't know how to put this". "Please come in first and sit down" Padme said in concern. The two sat down on her couch. "Senator I've received word that General Skywalker and Kenobi along with Commander Tano have been killed in the line of duty. We received a transmission from Zygerrian slavers of Skywalker and Kenobi being executed. Tano's body has not been seen but Anakin and Obi-Wan were discussing her loss, essentially confirming it. I'm sorry my lady." Padme was taken aback from the news. Anakin was dead, along with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka? It couldn't be true it couldn't.... Padme began to feel light headed and she fainted to floor. Her entire world had just been turned upside down. =Avenging Anakin= Coping with Loss Padme awoke in her bedroom the next day. She got up and went outside of her room. She exited to find Cpatain Typho standing in the living room. "I couldn't leave you alone my lady, now would you like to attend the ceremonial funeral at the Jedi Temple?" "I think I will Captain, when is it?" "Later tonight" "I'll be there". Later that night Padme and Typho attended the funeral of Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. Padme observed as their coffins descended into the underground chamber of the temple and were ignited in flames. She fought to hold back tears as she struggled to come to terms with reality. She couldn't believe that they were gone. After the funeral ended Captain Typho gave her a ride back to her apartment. "Let me know if you need anything" Typho said as he went outside. Padme entered her living room and stared out into the skyline once more. She couldn't let this stand. She needed revenge. She needed to for the sake of justice for Anakin and the others. And although she doesn't admit it to herself, to receive some closure that she was missing. Infiltrating Zygerria The next day Padme got her things together. She grabbed a holster from her closet and from her safe her old Royal class pistol from Naboo. She then slipped it into the holster. She put on a gown that showed off her midriff and slipped on a cloak over it. She grabbed several hundred credits as well. She also got her hologram projector disc as well for emergencies. She looked out the window and didn't see Typho, meaning the coast was clear. She headed outside and jumped into her speeder and drove away. Within a few minutes she reached a landing platform where a large public transport was docked. She through on her hood and proceeded onwards. She payed the clerk eighty credits and boarded the ship. She was now on her way to Zygerria. Two days later the ship exited hyperspace and was in orbit of Zygerria. The ship touched down on a landing platform on the outer wall of the city. Padme left the transport and proceeded to enter the Slave Empire Of Zygerria. An Assassination Attempt Padme traveled down the dank alleyways of Zygerria, passing by countless slavers and their powerless slaves. They were of a multitude of races. There was of course a healthy amount of Twi'leks but there was also many Togrutas. This wasn't a good sign because Anakin was sent to investigate and rescue the Togrutan people of Kiros, the fact that so many remain signals that he must've failed in that mission. Padme continued on until she reached the Zygerrian palace. She took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the area. It appeared that the Queen's throne room was the uppermost floor. Padme took out her Naboo blaster equipped with a grapple cable. She proceeded to get under the balcony that corresponded with the Queen's throne room and formed the line upward. The cable latched on to the banister and Padme used it to elevate herself up. She pulled herself over the balcony and holstered her blaster. She then took her cloak off and tossed it to the side. She surveyed the room and discovered two Zygerrian guards and the Queen. However she also noticed noticed a woman on her knees. She was wearing a blue bikini and had pale skin. She also had insanely large legs. Thcikcker than any Padme had ever seen. Padme took this chance to remover her blaster from its holster and hide behind a piece of furniture. She eyed the guards and then quickly stood up. She fired her blaster twice killing both guards as the lazer fire pierced their feline skulls. She then pointed her blaster at the Queen. "What have you done with the Jedi, you bitch!" Padme yelled in anger. She pointed the blaster into the Queen's forhead. She laughed and told Padme that she killed them long ago, mostly. "What is that supposed to mean!" Padme questioned. Suddenly the door behind her opened. In walked a Togruta wearing a blue tube top along with an single translucent loincloth to cover her front end. She also was wearing a pair of blue five inch open toe heels and a gold akul tooth headress. She was also wearing a shock collar. Padme turned around and gasped. "AHSOKA, IS THAT YOU!?" Ahsoka smirked and then laughed. "Ahsoka is no more". She removed an Electro-Whip from her waist and slashed it at Padme. It wrapped around her wrist causing her to drop her pistol. Ahsoka activated it causing electricity to coarse through Padme's veins. "Please, Ahsoka". Padme fell to her knees and looked over at the other slave and massive thighs. "You, Please help me." The thick slave looked down in shame. Padme didn't understand, Why was this happening to her? But it didn't matter. Her world began to fade and she passed out onto the floor. =Slave Of Zygerria= Day 001 Padme awoke a velvet bed in a luxury bedroom. She looked around and felt her neck to discover a shock collar. She also had all of her clothes removed. She was about to get up when she realized the door was opening. Ahsoka entered the room. "Ahsoka why are you doing this?". "Oh Padme you will learn your place. The pathetic Republic and Confederacy don't concern me. I've found my calling. Queen Miraj has treated me well, so serve her faithfully. You will learn to do the same". Padme was taken aback by these statements. "My body has been perfected" Ahsoka said as she ran her fingers down her midriff. "You will learn your places and I will put you there". Ahsoka activated Padme's shock collar putting the Senator into a state of terrible pain. She then climbed on top of Padme and ran her fingers through her hair. "You will be a wonderful prize, Padme. I can hardly wait to break you." Ahsoka then deactivated Padme's collar. "Nighty Night." Day 002 Padme awoke the next day to see the other slave from before sitting next to her. "Don't be alarmed" she said. I'm hear to give you your clothes. She layed Padme's clothes down on her bed and headed for the door. "Wait!" Padme said. "Why didn't you help me and what is your name?" "My name is Chun, Chun-Li. The reason I didn't help you is because if you want to stay alive around here you do as they say. If you want to stay sane you do as they say. If you please them they won't hurt you." "Shouldn't we fight back?" Padme said. "No, that is the worse thing you can do. Mistress Ahsoka fought back and look what happened to her. There is no semblance of her former self left. She has been completely brainwashed. Your only hope isn't too stay off their processing radar." "Ok then, I'll heed your advice, and please keep in touch. As of now you have my trust Chun" Padme said as she layed back down. "So long, Padme" Chun said quietly as she left Padme's room. Day 003 Padme sat in her room for hours undisturbed. She got up and walked over to the clothes that Chun had left for her. She got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing two purple loincloths that were about three feet long individually and they covered both her front and rear end. They were attached to a gold waist band. Padme was also wearing a gold ring bracelet on each of her wrists. However she wasn't given any undergarments or a shirt. She was given two black tape circles to cover her nipples so she did so. Her loincloths were all she had to cover her womanhood as she had no underwear. She was however given a pair of black pointed toe flat shoes. Padme looked at herself wearing this disgraceful outfit. She was disgusted with her situation but she had to make due with what she had. Padme then layed down on her bed and closed her eyes. Day 004 Padme awoke the next day with a strange feeling coming over her. She felt dizzy and unable to concentrate. Chun entered the room. "Chun, Yes I need your help I feel sick and I may know why. I need you to get a fertility tester" Padme rolled in her bed. "Yes Padme, I'll be back quickly". Chun left the room ina hurry. Padme began to sweat uncontrollably. She had a feeling of what was going on and if it was correct, she wasn't in some serious trouble. Several minutes later Chun returned. "Good, do you have it?" Padme asked. "Yes" Chun handed over the tester. Padme utilized it and anylized the results. It was as she feared, she was pregnant. Suddenly Ahsoka stormed into the room. "Padme!" Ahsoka said as she locked the door. "I have something to tell you. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done and I need to make it right. I'm going to help you and Chun escape." Padme rather surprised by Ahsoka's sudden character shift didn't have time for questions. "I have something to tell you as well Ahsoka. I'm pregnant". Ahsoka was shocked by this news. "How can this be? This is wonderful Padme!" Padme looked down at the floor and then back at Ahsoka. "Anakin was the father. Ahsoka fell back against the wall. "Anakin!" Ahsoka thought back to their mission on this planet. "They can't be born here Ahsoka! If the Zygerrians find out, They'll take the child!" Ahsoka looked back at Padme in acknowledgement. "Don't worry, I have a plan". Day 005: Escape Padme traveled down the corridors of the Zygerrian Palace. Chun had left to go secure a ship while Ahsoka distracted the Queen. Everything was going according to plan. Padme was headed towards the slave possessions hold. There she could reclaim Chun's as well as her things. Padme continued down to find the room unguarded with the door unlocked. This was her chance. She slipped into the room unnoticed and began to collect her things. She found her clothes, and Naboo Class Pistol as well as Chun's detective dress and Galactic Patrol Badge. Padme was about to leave when she noticed an R2 unit in the corner. "R2?" Padme said to herself. She walked over to R2 to find him deactivated. Padme then proceeded turn him on. A number of beeps, boops and bleeps signaled that R2 was online. "I've missed you R2, we are going to get you out of here". Padme and R2 traveled down the corridor to the landing platform. There a Slaver ship was waiting. Padme ran up to it to find Chun at the helm. "Padme, you're here" Chun said. "Yes and I have our things, Let's go get Ahsoka". Padme strapped herself in as the ship took off. Chun positioned the massive ship in front of throne room's window. "Fire!" Chun yelled as lazerfire blasted and shattered the window. Padme swung her chair around to see Ahsoka jump on board. "Get us out of here!" Ahsoka yelled. Chun fired the ship's boosters and exited Zygerria's atmosphere. "Prepare for light speed" Padme said as the ship launched into deep space.